dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Johnnybravo44
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Johnnybravo44! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Riddler (Super Friends)/Appearances page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 01:53, January 14, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- ABC By the way, great job on the ABC stuff. That really needed to be done. And it got you quite a lot of badges. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Creator needed It's good that you're going over it, but keep in mind that several issues only have the first story and credits listed. For example, Abin Sur (Earth-20) only appeared in a prose backup story. So neither Len Wein nor Tony Shasteen created him. It's better to verify individual story credits at the Grand Comics Database. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, OK.. Well thanks for catching my mistake at least then. ;) --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] (talk) 20:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Feature Funnies Vol 1 I see you're adding Feature Funnies Vol 1, a Quality Comic. However, I wonder if this is appropriate? I don't think any of the characters from this title have been incorporated into DC, and I do not think that DC has re-printed this. This may not have been purchased by DC and may even be Public Domain. Do you know if DC owns the rights to this or these characters? If not, I don't see why it should be in the DC Wiki... Goblyn4evil 21:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think, given that Quality Comics wasn't bought out by DC until 1956, anything published before that doesn't belong unless it's been reprinted. So, Feature Funnies, from the 1930s... maybe not. Do we have a precedent, though? Have we got pages for Fawcett comics stuff before that was bought out? - Hatebunny 21:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::A lot of stuff - if not all - by Quality, Fawcett, Fox, even Charlton - is in the Public Domain, and it's on the wiki. I don't think there should be a distinction between super-hero comics and funny animal comics (though I see no need to give them all character pages). -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the distinction should be if a comic contains a character that DC uses, such as Black Condor in Crack Comics #1. However, Feature Funnies Vol 1 only features The Clock (and other funny characters) that DC has never used (as far as I know). I don't think non-DC Titles should be included unless they have stories with characters that DC uses, or they have the rights to the material. Goblyn4evil 22:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Feature Funnies merges into Feature Comics, which ''does use the first Doll Man. So this should give the OK for Feature Comics, and we might as well have the first few issues of that series, even if it is under a different name (Feature Funnies), right...? --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 16:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Go for it. We can have the whole series under both names. Someone can even add all the creators and characters for all the stories if they feel inclined. Where I draw the line would be creating pages for all the characters who never are used by DC or who don't appear to even be owned by DC. Kyletheobald 17:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Thanks for the call, Kyletheobald. Sorry for causing such an uproar. Thank-you also Johnnybravo44 for letting me know that this title (in some incarnation) eventually features Doll Man. Goblyn4evil 19:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Took you long enough I've been expecting you to overtake me since last Sunday. I haven't done much since Character Image Needed dries up. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 23:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :I almost ran out of series to add in, but then I found a bunch more. I may never stop.. But hey, you're still ''technichally #1 as well. For now... mwuahaha! ;) --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 23:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::There's still plenty of Charlton titles. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 23:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I love those old series...they really helped me out. I still have a long list of comics to add in, of which the olides comics are about half. The other half is a crap ton of Cartoon Network comics. Which annoy me to add in..I don't like being known as the guy who added in Powerpuff comics. :| --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] (talk) 23:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Or you can do Wow Comics... just noticed we don't have that one yet. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Blogs I definitely think that's a good idea. The main page needs as much fresh content as possible. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes! I believe you do as well... :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat I was kickbanned from chat for referring to Billy Arrowsmith as "large" sometime ago. I have asked him and Kyle (one of them kickbanned me) but have received no response. I won't do such stuff again, but wish to chat and can't. I would like my ban removed so I can. Can you help me? No administrator has responded to my request, however. (I told every active admin)--1966batfan 02:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Missing coverse I was going over WantedFiles, and noticed several of your Young Love Vol 1 creations lack cover images. Any particular reason, or did you just forget them?--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Took you long enough, Part Deux! Not surprising, I'm on image cleanup. They don't count for edits and categories. I only got lucky ridiculously often and you get a category badge every five comics. Should you run out of ideas: Master Comics Vol 1. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh man, I've done quite a bit image cleanup on the Marvel side, and I feel your pain. It's too much work with little reward, but it has to be done.. And I thank you for your consideration of Master Comics, even if it is already on my to do list! lol though I will be running out of ideas soon(ish), I've still got a little over 700 issues to add in, for various series. There's also a ton of one-shots missing around here that I might go out of my way for. I mean, I might as well... --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] 23:21, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Abusefilterbot Help please.... I put "Typos can haz dai nao" or something like that in an edit summary and the abuse filter bot blocked me indefinately for it. :(--Marhawkman 00:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :oh right, I forgot to mention. This was on the Marvel wikia. I'd have sent you a message there, but the block apparently prevents me from contacting the admins too. :(--Marhawkman 00:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC)